Pokemon Black & White Journey of Two
by Intrestsofthemind
Summary: Join young pokemon trainers Black and White as they travel the land of Unova to get to the pokemon league by collecting the eight gym badges necessary to enter the pokemon league. Travel with them as they deal with other trainers, Team plasma, and each other in order to meet there goal.
1. Chapter 1

"Hat check,bag check-" before he could finish his item check the brown haired boy in a blue jacket and white and red hat heard the door bell suddenly ring.

"Black!" said a voice from downstairs, "It's professor Juniper, come down!"

"Coming!" Black said.

It was a mild spring day and a boy and three youths of seventeen were about to set out on an adventure. But first they would get their very first pokemon. Black ran downstairs and gladly took the box from professor Juniper and ran back upstairs.

"Finally, now I just wait for Cheren and-" before Black could finish he heard the door to his room open and someone come in.

"I'm here" said a dull voice. A black haired boy in a blue coat came into his room, "So it's the day we leave for our journey." he said looking at the door impatiently, "...where's Bianca she's late!"

"Just like any other day." Black replied chuckling.

"Still it's an an important day you would think she'd be on time." Cheren said irritatingly, suddenly a blond haired girl wearing a white dress with an orange coat and green hat came rushing into the room panting. "Soooo sorry I'm late!" said the girl catching her breath.

"(sigh) Bianca I know you have a tendency to be late." said Cheren rubbing his temple, "But this day is important!"

"Can we get started I'm really anxious to meet my first pokemon." Bianca blurted out excitedly.

"Fine." said Cheren giving up, "Black you first"

"Oh, okay." Black said suprised and took a deep breath, "Okay." Black opened the box very slowly wanting to savor the moment and saw three pokeballs.

As Black looked at the pokeballs one thought went through his mind. (The pokemon I choose now will be my partner for the rest of my life.) He reached for the pokeball on the Left and smiled deciding that that pokemon would be his partner. He opened the pokeball and a beam of light formed into the shape of a snake like pokemon it looked around confused then looked up at Black. "What is it?" Black asked as it walked toward him and smiled.

"I believe it's a snivy." said Cheren, "Check the pokeball" Black looked at the label and it said, Snivy (female), Black felt really stupid, "Also you can see the pokemon in the ball."

"No need to add insult to injury Cheren!" said Black still feeling stupid. Cheren gave a superior smile feeling smart.

"Okay!" Bianca said coming up to the box and grabbing both pokeballs and shoving one in Cheren's hand, "You get Tepig and I'll take Oshawatt."

"Fine I wanted tepig anyway." Cheren said angrily.

"Hey lets try a pokemon battle!" shouted Bianca gleefully.

"what!" said Cheren and Black surprised.

"Don't worry it'll be fun Black, Oshawatt go!" Bianca threw her pokeball releasing her Oshawatt form his ball.

"Wait, dose snivy want to-" but before he could finish snivy was in battle position. Black looked surprised but then went to a smirk, "Okay lets go!"

Snivy attacked first with a tackle, "oshawat tackle!" said Bianca as Oshawatt countered with a tackle sending snivy into the bed and then she climbed up the walls as oshawatt followed and they both crashed into the the desk turning it over and knocking them both unconscious.

"I never even issued a command to her!" Black said confused by what happened.

"wow! pokemon are strong" Bianca said blissfully unaware of the wreckage around her.

"Bianca look at the room around you." said Cheren, Bianca suddenly looked around and felt guilty.

"Sorry Black." she said meekly sulking.

"Don't worry, but we should go see professor Juniper." said Black.

"He's right lets go" agreed Cheren, " Oh, but first let me tend to your pokemon." Cheren fixed the snivy's and oshawat's wounds and left the room.

"Let's go Black." Bianca said back in her cheerful mood.

"I'll meet you guys in a minute" Black replied and Bianca disappeared down the stairs. Black looked over at snivy who looked angry and gave him a dissatisfied glance, "Looks like you don't like to lose girl but I need you to listen to me and I promise we'll win every time" snivy didn't seem to convinced, "How about I promise to keep you out of your pokeball so you can see everything the world has to offer." Black said sincerely. snivy came closer and climbed up to his arm, suddenly a name came to him, "Sound good Suzika?" as in approval of her new name she nuzzled his cheek, "Okay lets go." Black said as they walked down the stairs.

"Black there you are, Cheren and Bianca already left and don't worry about your room I'll deal with it." his mom suddenly blurted out.

"You sure you can handle it?" Black asked a little skeptical.

"It gives me something to do." his mom replied with a smile.

"Okay, I'll just go, see you later!" Black said as he left his home surprised how carefree his mother was about his destroyed room.

Black rushed to the lab with Suzika resting in his bag comfortably, he stopped at the entrance out of breath, "(pant) I'm...here." Black replied out of breath.

"Alright everyone's here, let's go in." said Cheren. He entered while Bianca grabbed Black by the arm and dragged him in. After Black caught his breath Juniper began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming but first I want to ask you how your doing with your pokemon?" she asked.

"Just tell us about the pokedexes your going to give us." Cheren said impatiently, Juniper gave him a distasteful glance.

"As Cheren said I'm giving all of you electric encyclopedias that catalogs pokemon" " But because of Cheren interrupted you should know they're already called pokedexes so lets move on, I'll meet you guys on route 1." she then went out the door after handing Black and Bianca a pokedex and tossing Cheren his pokedex.

"Don't ever interrupt her again if you want to survive" Black warned Cheren.

"Let's just go!" Cheren said walking out the door. "Meet you there!" said Bianca skipping out of the lab.

They all met at the step before Route 1 and took a step over the line into route 1, "This is the start of our adventure Suzika." Black said as she woke up and climbed his shoulder, they then met up with with Juniper.

"This is where your adventure begins. Work hard and meet your dreams out in the world!" Juniper then walked back to town leaving Black, Bianca and Cheren standing there.

"What now?" Black said unsure of what to do.

"Well I'm headed to Accumula town for more info." Cheren said walking away.

"Well I'm going to catch more pokemon here." Bianca said skipping off to catch pokemon. Black thought for a minute deciding that he should probably have Suzika get stronger.

Later

"Suzika, vine whip!" Black said and Suzika shot vines at the wild Patarat defeating it, "Good job!" Suzika seemed proud of herself but Black heard a shriek of a girl and saw someone being attacked by a group of lilipups. He ran towards the mob and stepped in to save her. "Suzika, razor leaf!" Suzika shot a group of leaves at the wild pokemon knocking them away.

After the fight the girl stood up brushing herself off, "thanks, who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Black a pokemon trainer." he replied, "who are you?"

"My name is White and I'm a trainer too." she replied. As Black got a good look at her he saw she was a brown haired girl with a white hat, white shirt with black sleeveless coat, and jean shorts cut at the pockets.

"Well thank you for the help." White turned around and started to walk off.

"Wait!" Black yelled. White turned around and looked at him a little stunned, "I think you should stay with me until we reach Accumula town." White looked at him a little skeptical.

"Why do you care... don't tell me it's "love at first sight"." White said holding up air quotes.

"No. My mom just taught me that I should always be honorable and I don't want someone I just met to get in trouble and I not be able to do anything about it." Black said in a serious tone. White looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're crazy. You know that right?" White said wanting to confirm her look.

"Still, do you want to be attacked again?" Black asked. White thought for a minute and realized that it might happen again with her weak pokemon.

"Fine, but only until we reach Accumula and then that's it!" White said flipping her hair in his face.

"Then let's go!" Black said as he and White headed for Accumula town.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

As Black and White came up to the entrance of Accumula town Bianca and Cheren came into view.

"Black there you ar-" Bianca stopped mid-sentence after seeing White and rushed Black aside, "Who is that, I've never seen her before and why is she with you?" she blurted out wanting to know every detail.

"Bianca calm down." Cheren said reassuringly, "I'm sure he has an explanation"

"This is White" Black answered, "She was attacked by a group of pokemon so I'm getting her to Accumula town so she doesn't get hurt again."

"So you just offered to escort her without knowing anything about her?" Bianca asked questioning his logic.

"Is he always this trusting?" White asked.

"You don't know the half of it." Bianca started, "One time he-"

"Can we move on, I don't want to wait forever" Cheren said angrily.

"Please, I think Suzika is irritated" Black said as Suzika was pacing around his feet.

"Fine, let's go" White replied as she moved ahead.

As Black entered Accumula town with his friends the first thing he saw was the giant building near the entrance, "What's that?" Black asked.

"It's a pokemon center where you can heal your pokemon and stock up on items." Cheren explained.

"I think your taking the joy from Juniper's job by explaining these things." Black told Cheren.

"I have the knowledge might as well use it" Cheren replied as he walked away.

"Thanks for the escort... I guess." White said looking unappreciative, "See ya." White walked away leaving Black and Bianca standing there.

"Well I'm going to get some items" Black said and headed for the pokemon center, "Wait up! you can't leave me alone, I'm coming with" Bianca replied as she ran after Black.

The pokemon center's inside was massive, it consisted of a of a medical center in the middle while to one side was a shop and on the second floor were three people were standing in small narrow entrances. Black headed for the center.

"Welcome to the pokemon center, may I heal your pokemon?" the nurse asked.

"Yes please" Black and Bianca said in unison, Black took Suzika and gave it to the nurse and Bianca gave the nurse a pokeball.

"Your pokemon will be ready in 5 minutes" the nurse replied, Black and Bianca headed for the shop and bought a few potions and pokeballs.

"Hey Bianca?" Black said.

"What?" replied Bianca.

"Did you catch any pokemon while on route 1?"

"Well I got a Lilipup while there." Black was reminded of the Lilipup group that attacked White, "They are really cute!" Bianca said gicing a big smile. Black gave a small chuckle. Suddenly a small bell chimed.

"Black and Bianca your pokemon are ready, please meet nurse Joy at the center of the building" the intercom said. Suzika jumped off the desk and ran to Black and climbed to his shoulder, "Hi girl" Black said to Suzika who gave him a smile. A voice could then be heard from the people at the tables talking about something.

"Hey Joey there is this guy in the square talking about liberating their pokemon from trainers."

"Liberate?"

"you know, releasing pokemon back into the wild."

"well I don't think I can do that, I love my pokemon too much to do that"

"well if I'm hurting my pokemon I don't want to keep them in pain maybe we should let them go." Black gave small scowl as he heard the conversation.

"I want to see this person." Black said walking out of the pokemon center.

"Wait up!" Bianca said trying to catch up.

As Black and Bianca came to the square they saw a large group conglomerating around a man. He was dressed in a long robe that brushed the ground as he walked and had a device on his right eye. Black squeezed in to the middle and saw White on his right side.

"White." Black said catching her attention.

"Oh, hey mister escort." White said looking away. Ignoring the remark Black asked her a question.

"What is that guy doing?"

"We're not sure." White replied, "He's just been standing there with those weirdos around him." White pointed to the people around him in silver jumpsuits with an emblem of a shield with a P on it.

"Answer me" The man said to the group, "Are pokemon truly happy with their trainers, being forced to battle with others like it" people mumbled in thought as he continued "we ruin their natural beauty by catching them and battling them, their life is much better if we just give them their nature back and forget them entirely" Black couldn't believe what he heard coming from this guys mouth but he continued to listen shaking with anger. White looked over to notice his shaking. "I leave you with this question, are your pokemon truly happy with humans?" after that he and his group gathered their things and left, the group of people dispersed leaving Black, White, and a boy with green hair.

"I couldn't believe what I heard, our pokemon love us and we love them." Black said to White.

"Are you sure about that?" said the boy.

"What do you mean, as long as you love your pokemon and they love you nothing else can change the bond between partners." Black replied.

"As long as a trainer and pokemon work together nothing can break the bond they have." White added giving a smile to Black who smiled back.

"Fine, let's see if that's true" a pokemon came over his shoulder and was ready to battle, then Suzika sensed the pokemon and jumped off Black's shoulder and was ready.

"Fine I'll prove my point with my partner!" Black replied, the boy smirked and said.

"Purrloin go!"

"Suzika go!" Black replied and both pokemon charged at each other.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

As both Suzika and Purrlion struck at each other they both missed and came at opposite sides.

"Suzika vine whip!" Black commanded and she took two vines and stretched toward Purrlion.

"Purrlion Leer!" the boy commanded as the pokemon gave her a nasty glance causing Suzika to freeze up. "Purrlion faint attack!"

"Suzika dodge and then use leaf tornado!" Black said in retaliation as Suzika rooled over the attack in a swirling motion as leaves enveloped her body and created a tornado of leaves. It hit Purrlion full force and sending it backwards.

"Fury swipe" the boy commanded and Purrlion stuck it's claws out and repeatedly swiped at Suzika's face sending her back causing her to stagger as she stood exhausted from the battle.

"Alright girl looks like this last attack will determine our victory you ready?" Suzika gave him a nod as got ready to pull one last attack, "Okay vine leaf!"

"Faint attack" the boy commanded. Both came at each other with what energy they had left, as both hit each other and Purrlion fainted and Suzika fell over exausted but still able to move.

"Good job girl just take a rest for now" Black said putting Suzika in his bag, "we win see the bond we shared as we fought"

"All I saw was a boy stretch his pokemon to their limit." the boy replied coldly, "besides the battle isn't over yet." suddenly a yamask came from behind his leg, "ready?"

Black knew he couldn't continue with Suzika as she was, he had no choice, "I...forfei-"

"Wait!" White interrupted stepping forward, "I'll take his place in the fight."

"What?" Black said suprised.

"Suzika can't continue, please trust me." White said,.

"But why are you helping me?" Black asked.

"I...saw how hard you fought, and I admire that." White said smiling, "He's right." White said looking at the green haired boy, "Pokemon and trainers work together for the benefit of both of them. Suzika fought for Black because she wanted to." The boy looked at both of them with a contemplative look on his face, "Trust me?" she said looking back at Black.

"Okay" Black agreed.

"Let's see if your pokemon are as happy as his were" the boy said.

"Go Osha!" White shouted as the pokeball opened reveling a oshawatt.

"Yamask psychic!" the boy commanded as the yamask used it's mind to damage Osha.

"Osha water gun!" White told Osha as water shot from his mouth at yamask causing it to curl up in pain and hide behind the green haired boy.

"Fine this match is over, yamask won't take any more damage so you win" he admitted, he walked away on route 2.

"Wait, what's your name?" Black asked, the boy looked back and said.

"It's N and I shall prove my point next time we meet!" suddenly a mysterious mist came in covering N and the next minute he was gone.

"Thanks for the help White." Black said looking at White with a grateful smile.

"It's no big deal." White said looking away embarrassed, "Anyway I should head to Striaton city."

"You're headed to Striaton to?" Black asked.

"Yeah, I'm going there to beat the gym leader." White said enthusiastically.

"Why?" Black said obliviously. White just stared at him with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"I'm going to enter the pokemon league." White said still looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Pokemon league?" Black asked. White fell in disbelief.

"God you're stupid!" White yelled at him, "The pokemon league is a type of test to become a pokemon master."

"Really!?" Black said hanging onto her every word.

"In order to become a master you must beat the eight gym leaders. After you beat them you are eligible to battle the elite four and once you beat them you can take on the champion." White said lost in her own explanation, "Once you have defeated the champion you become one of the very few elite pokemon masters."

"That does it." Black said shocking White, "I will become a pokemon master!" White just shook her head in disbelief.

"Did you hear the VERY FEW part of that explanation." White said enunciating the word very few, "Rarely anyone can become a master."

"Then let's work together." Black said calmly making White confused.

"What?"

"Come on, we will be the first tag team trainers to make it through the pokemon league together and come out champions at the same time!" Black said with a hopeful look.

"You're stupid." White said bluntly.

"Besides we both want to become legendary masters so let's make it even more legendary!" Black said extending a hand towards White.

"It's a moronic idea." White started, "But even if it doesn't work out the way you plan I suppose the company is worth it." White said shaking his hand.

"Alright let's head to Striaton city." Black said marching off towards route 2.

"Let's just pray you get smarter." White said following him to route 2.

After healing their pokemon Black and White left Accumula town and headed for route 2, "Alright let's get some training done and head for Striation city" Black said heading for the tall grass.

"I think we should just run through route 2 and forget training" White said grabbing his collar.

"No we need to train if we want to become stronger so we don't end up exhausted like last time!" Black said.

"No! I think it's better to avoid it so it doesn't happen again!" White said in a huff, "Besides you're the one who was exhausted after battle not me."

"It's better to be prepared than unprepared!" Black yelled.

"It's better to expect it and walk around it!" White said angrily.

The argument had turned into an all out yelling match, "Fine, how about you go your way and I'll go my way and we will meet at the end of the route and whoever gets to the end first owes the other person an apology and they get to choose the path we take on each route, deal?" White said. Black thought about it and said.

"Deal." Black said agreeing to the terms.

"May the best woman win." White said with a smile.

"Very funny" Black replied.

Black took the grassy route full of pokemon while White took the paved path with no one on it.

Black's path 1:  
Black was doing very well fending off pokemon and making Suzika tougher and getting through quickly. He also had an easy time battling trainers and earning money. "Looks like I was right." Black said to himself with a wide smile. Suzika just rolled her eys as she walked along with him.

White's path 1:  
White was making great time through the path and knew that she would be the one who would win this bet. Suddenly White saw a woman in a robe sitting on a rock, "Excuse me young miss would you please help me with my pack, you see I'm trying to meet my husband to the end of route 2" she said pointing to the large pack next to her.

"Sure, I've got plenty of time." White said picking up the pack, "Black won't make it before me so I'm happy to help."

"ohohoho you kids and your competitions. you're just like me and my husband, nothing but complaints." The old woman said chuckling, "Come let us go."

Black's path 2:  
"Another victory and Suzika gets even stronger, right girl?" Suzika just gave Black a smile anxious to continue just then Black saw a figure of a pokemon and a tall trainer fighting a wild pokemon, "Ice Beam!" the figure said and ice shot from the pokemon fainting the wild pokemon. Black walked over to the trainer and the man looked at Black.

"Hey boy could you toss me a potion please?" Black reached in his bag and threw it to the figure who used it on his pokemon and returned it to it's ball. the figure came closer, "Thanks kid." the man said, " I'm working on making it to the end to meet up with my wife"

"Really well I'm having a bet with my friend on who can make it to the end quicker." Black explained.

"Sounds...familiar." the man reminisced, "come on we'll get through faster together"

"okay." Black said hopeful to learn some new techniques.

White's path 2:  
"Almost near the end of the route 2" White said proud of being right but then saw a familiar figure approaching the cross, then it came into view, "Black!?"

"White!?" Black replied.

"Oooohhh right." the cloaked man said in great realization.

"That's right honey" the cloaked woman said.

"What?!" Black and White said.

"The forest and road path meet before they end" the cloaked woman explained, "It's like every path, they all end at the same point." Black and White thought about it and both felt equally ashamed.

"Sorry White I guess no matter how tough you are it's not always the best to be tough" Black said knowing the truth.

"I'm sorry too sometimes being careful isn't always going to be safe." White said sure of what she did wrong.

They all made it to the end of route 2 where the couples left and White and Black headed for town, "wait you two!" the cloaked man said stopping Black and White, "could you take care of these two pokemon for us" He was holding two Eevee.

"You two seem like the types of trainers who could work well with these two" the cloaked women added, "Young man you take Dusk and young lady you take Dawn, please make sure to take good care of them." The old woman said with a smile.

"We will!" Black and White said in unison exited to get a new pokemon.

Black and White had made it to Striation City in the late evening, "All right let's do a tour and then we can go to bed" Black said.

"What? It's too late in the evening we can do it tomorrow." White said exhausted.

"But if we sweep the city we can check outside the city tomorrow" Black said trying to justify his reason.

"Bed"

"Tour"

"Bed"

"Tour"

"Bed"

"Tour" and the argument had once again turned into a yelling match.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

It was a clear morning and Black and White had just finished healing their pokemon.

"Excuse me ma'am but could you direct us to the gym in town?" White asked anxious to get her first badge.

"Have you registered for the league yet?" the nurse asked.

"I don't think we have." Black said thinking.

After being registered and getting their badge boxes they headed for the gym. At the entrance someone was standing there.

"Excuse me but is this the Striation City gym?" White asked politely, the man turned around and was wearing a buttler outfit and his only distinctive feature was his green hair.

"Yes this is and I am the gym leader, Cylan!" suddenly the door opened to reveal another person dressed the same but with blue hair.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a subtle tone of voice.

"Cress I was just-" then another man came out dressed the same but this time had red hair, he grabbed Cylan and started giving him a noggie.

"OW, Chili stop!" Cylan pleaded.

"This is what you get for calling your self THE gym leader!" Chili replied.

"Well I was just- Cress help me out!" Cylan asked.

"It would be a bad idea to get in between one of Chili's bad attitudes." Cress replied and Chili dropped Cylan and went in front of Cress.

"What does that mean?!" Chili replied angrily. White and Black stood there watching the comedy show in front of them.

"Um... excuse us but we wanted a gym battle" Black said.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Chili yelled.

"Go see our friend in the Dream Yard and she'll help you until this argument is over" Cress explained calmly and Black and White left in a hurry as not to get caught in the argument.

After fighting a few trainers and training Dusk and Dawn they met someone at the end who was dressed in a maid outfit.

"Excuse me but could you help us, Cress said to find you." Black explained.

"Ah yes here." she said with a smile as she took three pokeballs and opened them to reveal three different pokemon. They were three monkey looking creatures. Each in a different color.

"This pokemon is pansear a grass type." she pointed to the green monkey pokemon, "This is panpour a water type." she pointed to the blue monkey pokemon, "And this is pansear a fire type." she pointed to the red monkey pokemon, "please choose one."

"Wait, you're just giving them away?" White asked a little dumbfounded.

"It's a complimentary gift for starting trainers." The maid said with that same smile.

"It seems like a bad idea. Kind of a handout that would make a person a bad trainer because they didn't catch the pokemon themselves." White said skeptical.

"Don't think about it to much." Black said observing the three pokemon.

"Black!" White said angrily, "We are never going to get stronger if we don't catch pokemon ourselves!"

"But I don't want to force the pokemon." Black said and White looked at him a little surprised at what he said, "I'd rather gain there trust and then have them join me then force them to." White stood there and thought for a minute.

"All right then." White said with a smile.

Black looked at them and noticed that the Pansear was looking at him confident look.

"I like that one." Black said pointing at the Pansear.

"Are you sure you don't want the Panpour?" the maid asked a little confused, "It might be more in your favor."

"No. I want this one. He's got fire in his eyes." Black said making White shake her head.

"Maybe because he is a fire type." White pointed out.

"I stand by my statement!" Black said picking up the Pansear, "I'm gonna call you Flame." White looked over to the other two noticing the Pansage just looking dumbfounded at is fire counterpart.

"I know how you feel little guy." White said to the Pansage, "I'll take the Pansage."

"At least you made a good choice." the maid said with a smile.

"Hey!" Black said insulted by her.

White and the pansage gave a light chuckle, "I'll call you Leaf."

As they entered the gym they were greeted by a man wearing black shades, "This gym consists of type differences, see the panels and the curtains? They connect." he then headed for the curtain, it had a water symbol on it and on the floor were three different panels, water, fire, and grass. Black thought for a minute and it hit him. (whichever is strongest is the panel to step on.) He explained it to White and she caught on and they pressed the grass panel, the curtain pulled back to reveal a maid who said,

"Before you fight the gym leader you must prove yourself by fighting three other trainers, but first are you fighting together or separate?" Black had never fought double battles but he was willing to try it.

"Together." he said confidently.

"Together." White said nonchalantly, "Just don't hold me back." White said pulling out a pokeball.

"Let's go!" Black said ready.

The maid threw out a purrlion and a lilipup. Black threw out Flame while White threw Leaf. Suzika crawled out ready to fight but noticed that a pokemon was already out and looked at Black with a scowl.

"Sorry Suzika, they need the training." Black explained to her, she just slipped into his bag.

"Purrlion use faint on Pansage and lilipup use tackle on Pansear." she commanded.

"Flare use ember" "Leaf use razor leaf." they commanded but the two attacks hit each others meaning they didn't hit but the maids attacks hit full force, White thought than said to Black, "Our attacks won't work if there is no target to hit." Black thought and figured out a plan.

"You attack purrlion and I'll attack lilipup." Black sent an ember at purrlion which took it out and White sent a razor leaf attack at lilipup which took him out to ending the match and moving farther through the gym.

After two more puzzles and two more matches they made it to the gym leader room. They saw Cylan in the center.

"Welcome to my lair!" suddenly Cress came out from behind him and said,

"Yes welcome to the final room." and then Chili came from behind Cylan and said,

"For your first gym badge!" suddenly Chili came in front of them said, "I'll be your challenger today."

"Alright, ready White?" Black asked.

"Ready Black!" she replied.

"Go lilipup and pansear!" Chili shouted and Black and White replied.

"Go Dusk, Go Osha!" the battle for the first badge had begun.

"Pansear, lilipup work up!" suddenly the two pokemon sucked in their breath and exhaled exerting strength.

"Dusk, tackle lilipup, Osha, water gun on pansear." both attacks hit in critical and damaged lilipup half, except for pansear who looked worn down, then Chili gave pansear a potion and he looked ready to fight again.

"lilipup tackle Dusk." the attack completely took Dusk out at minimal damage.

"How-!?" Black was completely confused.

"work up raises the pokemon's attack and special attack" Chili explained.

"Fine I'll work around it, go Flame!" Black shouted as Flame emerged from the pokeball, "Flame use ember on lilipup, Osha use water gun on pansear." they commanded as the stream of water hit pansear full force and the ember finished lilipup.

"Fine I've still got pansear, use ember on Osha." it did critical damage leaving Osha very weak.

"Osha return." White returned Osha to her ball, "Go Dawn" Dawn emerged from her ball and was ready to fight.

"Let's finish this!" Black shouted pumped, "Flame return, Go Suzika!" Flame was returned and Suzika jumped from his bag ready.

"Have you lost your mind!? Suzika is a grass type she cant fight well with fire!" White pointed out, "Suzika was ready for this battle and I won't deprive her!" Black shouted ready, "Suzika tackle Pansear, Dawn tackle Pansear." they commanded as the attacks landed sending pansear down and making Black and White victorious.

"We won!" Black shouted proud of the victory he and White had attained, White was in shock, not by the win but by how reckless Black was by sending Suzika out in battle but that would be a problem for later, they had just won.

"We did." White said giving Black a high five.

"congratulation! You two won!" the three gym leaders said in unison.

Cylan stepped forward handing a badge to both Black and White.

"You now have the Trio Badge. This is your first step in the pokemon league!" Cylan said, "and now we shall treat you to the best brewed tea in Unova, made by us!" Cylan prepared the tea handing it to Chili who heated the tea and then Gave it to Cress who served the tea. Black and White picked up their cups and took a sip.

"...!" Black and White couldn't believe how good it was, out of every drink they've had this was the most delicious drink ever, "Delicious." White said with a wide smile.

"Yeah." Black said finishing the tea, "we enjoy this drink today and we head for Nacrene city and our second gym badge!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

"(munch)re(Chew)yo(chew)edy(Munch)ed?" Black said in a muffled voice, White came out of one of the upstairs rooms and shook he head.

"Swallow then speak moron." White said looking as Black chewed his food. Black swallowed then said.

"Sorry, are you ready yet?" he asked already aware of the answer.

"Can we just go, if we leave now we'll make it to Nacrene city by night fall" White said a little annoyed.

"Okay, just wait for our pokemon to be healed." Black said. Suddenly the intercom rang.

"(Ding dong) Black and White please come to the front desk." When they came to the front desk nurse Joy was only holding two pokeballs.

"I'm terribly sorry but our machine is broken and some of your pokemon still need to be healed so please take the two pokemon that were healed and wait." She handed Dawn to White and Dusk to Black.

"What do you want to do while we wait?" White asked unsure of what to do, suddenly Bianca came through the door and rushed to Black and White.

"Bianca, slow down!" Black yelled as she ran past them and toppled over the poke mart desk.

"Owww." Bianca said rubbing the bump on her head as she stood up, "Guys what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" White asked a little shocked at her clumsiness.

"She's fine." Black said, "She use to run into my front door whenever she came to hang out." Bianca looked away a little embarrassed.

"Oh, okay." White said a little dumbfounded.

"Hey if you two are not doing anything want to come to the dream yard?" Bianca asked changing the subject.

"We went there before." Black started.

"But the path was blocked off by a tree that covered the opening to the dream yard." White finished.

"That's because you didn't have this!" Bianca said holding out a disk, "This will help a pokemon learn the move cut so you can get rid of those pesky obstacles." she explained,

"How does it work?" Black asked a little amazed.

"Here I'll show you." she pulled a pokeball from her bag and opened it to reveal oshawatt. She touched the disk to his head and oshawatt stared off into space for a few seconds and then shook his head. They headed outside and up to a dead branch, "oshawatt, cut!" Bianca commanded and he cut the branch in half clearing the way, "Here you take this." Bianca handed it to Black with a smile on her face.

"Are you sure? It seems like a very rare item." Black said unsure.

"Please take it, I don't need it anymore." Bianca said shoving HM 1 Cut into Black's hands, "Meet me at the Dream Yard!" Bianca skipped off not waiting for a reply humming to herself.

They headed to the Dream yard and saw the opening with the tree in the way.

"Okay, let's try this." Black said confidently, he brought Dusk out of his pokeball and pulled the Hm out of his bag and touched it to Dusk's head. Like oshawatt he had a blank stare on his face for a few seconds and then went back to normal, as though nothing happened, "Okay Dusk, use cut!" Black commanded and Dusk used his claws and hacked the tree to pieces leaving the path clear for them to walk on.

"How did he turn a tree into firewood?" White said surprised at what happened.

"It was a small tree." Black tried to explain.

"But he's smaller!" White rebutted.

"what do you think will find?" Black asked changing the subject.

"Don't change the subject so quickly you-" suddenly a pokemon cry could be heard, "what was that?" White asked as she heard another cry but not a pokemon.

"Leave her alone!" it sounded like Bianca.

Black rushed off leaving White dumbfounded, "Black, wait!"

Black ran to the source to see Bianca and a pink pokemon being hassled by team plasma grunts.

"Come on, you create dream mist so out with it!" one grunt said as it kicked the small pokemon making it whimper, "we need that dream mist to convince people in their dreams to release pokemon." the second grunt said as she also kicked it.

"Leave that pokemon alone you bullies!" Bianca shouted tugging at one of the grunt's uniforms.

"Back off girlie!" one of the grunts said shoving her to the ground.

"Leave them alone!" he exclaimed. Everyone looked over at him and the grunt walked up to him with a pokeball in his hand, "Fine, if you want a fight I'll fight you, go Patrat!" the grunt threw out his pokeball and a patrat came into focus"

"Go Dusk!" Black said as he threw a pokeball revealing his pokemon Dusk.

"Patrat bite!" the grunt commanded as the pokemon lunged forward and bit Dusk on his body damaging him, "Dusk use tackle!" Black said as Dusk charged his head at the enemy pokemon sending it backward "Patrat, bite again." the grunt yelled as patrat lunged, fangs out, "Dodge it and use cut!" Black retaliated as Dusk rolled around before his bite hit and used his claws to swipe at patrat making it fall over.

"Shoot I lost!" the grunt exclaimed angry with himself.

"Don't worry I'll handle this." The female grunt came up Black looked at Dusk who looked exhausted from the previous battle.

"Black, You moron!" Black looked behind him to see White walk up to him, "Don't leave me behind like that, every time you do you go off and do something stupid!"

"Sorry." Black said looking down in shame.

"Don't worry about that now. Dusk is to exhausted to continue, so let me fight" Black picked up Dusk backed out and watched as the grunt threw her pokeball.

"Go Purrlion!" a cat pokemon came from the pokeball and moved into a battle ready stance.

"Go Dawn!" White said as her pokeball opened and Dawn came out ready to battle.

"Dawn fury swipe" White commanded and Dawn stuck her claws out and continuously slashed at the purrlion.

"Purrlion. use glare and then use tackle" The purrlion gave Dawn an icy glare causing her to freeze and then the purrlion crashed into Dawn sending her backwards,

"Dawn use growl and then bite" White said feeling rushed as Dawn gave out a low growl making the purrlion back up and shiver a little giving Dawn the perfect chance to bite. The hit was direct causing the Purrlion to fall over defeated.

"Darn" the grunt exclaimed, "we might have lost but this munna will produce the dream mist we need" the grunt then continued to kick the munna causing it to cry in pain. "stop that!" Black exclaimed ready to pounce at them but then another pokemon showed up.

"muu" everyone looked over to see a floating pink and purple creature float towards them. It expelled a thick mist, then when the mist parted the man at the rally from Acummula town was standing there.

"You fools!" he said before it seemed to teloport to a different place, "stop dawdling and get to work!" he said. Black was confused as was everybody to why he was moving and saying random things.

"This must be musharna showing our dreams and memory's." one of the grunts explained.

"But we should probably go explain to the boss why we failed before he finds out." the other grunt said worried.

"Yeah let's get out of here!" the two grunts ran off with their tails between their legs. The musharna came closer to the munna causing it to perk up and go to the musharna, suddenly a purple haired woman in a lab coat came from behind them.

"What happened, one minute I walk down here to do research and the next thing I know two oddly dressed people come running away from here and now-" but she was cut short at the sight of the musharna, "Oh a musharna, and in good condition this is perfect for field study!" As she came closer to the musharna it expelled another thick mist in fear leaving the munna and a small bag. "Oh dream mist just perfect for my study and this munna can help-" as she reached her hand out to touch the munna it suddenly ran behind Black and shivered looking scared.

"Leave it alone, it's very scared right now." Black said shielding the munna, "It doesn't want it's mist used for anything!"

The woman stood there for a minute, "I understand, this dream mist will do" she said backing away, "Know who are you kids?" she asked.

"I'm Black" "I'm White" "And I'm Bianca" they all said.

"Black and Bianca?" she said thinking and then she gave a big smile, "That's right! Juniper said to be on the look out for three kids named Black, Bianca,and Cheren!" She glanced around, "But I see Cheren isn't here, anyway come by my apartment, Juniper asked me to give you something."

"You know professor Juniper?" Bianca asked a little inrigued.

"We can talk more when you get to my place, see you there." The woman walked off admiring the bag she held.

The munna moved and looked at White and Back with a smile on its face, like it knew it was safe, it looked at Blacks bag and crawled in, "huh?!" Black said surprised as Munna turned fully red and went out of sight, being absorbed in the bag. Black pulled out a pokeball and examined it, seeing the Munna was inside.

"Looks like you got a new pokemon Black." White said giving him a smile. Black held up the ball.

"welcome to the team, Dream... hey that rhymed!" White shook her head in disappointing.

"well I'm gonna try to find myself a munna, so see ya later!" and Bianca ran away, lost from sight.

"You know, it feels like this tag team idea of yours isn't working." White said turning away from him.

"Why don't you think so?" Black asked confused.

"Because you ditched me!" White said angrily, "We're suppose to work together and you left me behind, and that makes me feel like you don't want to work together."

"Look, I'm sorry." Black said, "It's just... I had to help." White looked back at him, "I couldn't leave someone in trouble, I heard someone in trouble and I had to help." White was know looking directly at him with a frown on her face, "Besides, if there was something worse... well I didn't want you to get hurt." White looked at him shocked, with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Well... as long as you had a good reason, I guess." White said looking down at her feet, "But don't do it again, okay?"

"Okay." She looked up to see Black giving her a wide grin making her smile, "Anyway, let's head to that Woman's apartment."

"All right, let's go." White said smiling.

On their walk back to town Back questioned why team plasma were attacking pokemon. They were suppose to be liberating pokemon. It seemed counter productive. But whatever they were up to, it seemed evil.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
